millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 25 (Denmark)
It is twenty fifth season of Hvem vil være millionær?, Danish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Hans Pilgaard. Lifelines In show three lifelines used: * 50:50 (halvtreds-halvtreds) * Phone-a-Friend (Ring til en ven) * Ask the Audience (Spørg publikum) Episodes * Episode 1 (20th January 2012) - Goodwill Service Ulrik Wilbek and Peter Bredsdorff-Larsen (KR 5,000 - lost on KR 50,000) Karen-Lise Mynster and Pilou Asbæk (KR 32,000) * Episode 2 (13th February 2012) - Goodwill Service Laura Drasbæk and Claus Riis Østergaard (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 250,000) * Episode 3 (20th February 2012) - Dating Special (1) Stina Resting-Jeppesen and Kasper Thisted Binder (KR 50,000) Helena Møller and Rune Vestermark (KR 5,000, continued) * Episode 4 (27th February 2012) - Dating Special (2) Helena Møller and Rune Vestermark (KR 250,000) * Episode 5 (5th March 2012) - The quiz nerds come (1) Kristina Søborg and Lone Sanco Hansen (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 250,000) Jon Mikkel Hansen and Lars Ole Jørgensen (KR 20,000, continued) * Episode 6 (12th March 2012) - The quiz nerds come (2) Jon Mikkel Hansen and Lars Ole Jørgensen (KR 1,000,000) * Episode 7 (19th March 2012) - Leaving home (1) Jakob and Frederik Brask (KR 250,000) Nikolaj and Helle Lyngsø (KR 12,000, continued) * Episode 8 (26th March 2012) - Leaving home (2) Nikolaj and Helle Lyngsø (KR 125,000) Bodil and Astrid Uldall-Hansen (KR 32,000) * Episode 9 (2nd April 2012) - Goodwill Service Brian Lykke and Troels Malling (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 500,000) * Episode 10 (9th April 2012) - You have deserved it (1) Julie Haas and Line Voss (KR 5,000 - lost on KR 32,000) Tore Heimann and Frederik Poppelvig (KR 32,000, continued) * Episode 11 (16th April 2012) - You have deserved it (2) Tore Heimann and Frederik Poppelvig (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 75,000) Kamilla Mariager and Simone Lindholdt Ravn (KR 5,000 - lost on KR 50,000) * Episode 12 (30th April 2012) - In the eighth month (1) Mette and Lasse (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 75,000) Ashley and Mikkel (KR 5,000 - lost on KR 32,000) * Episode 13 (5th May 2012) - In the eighth month (2) Majbritt and Mark (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 125,000) * Episode 14 (12th May 2012) - Goodwill Service Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 1,000,000) * Episode 15 (19th May 2012) - Goodwill Service Lotte Friis and Rikke Møller Pedersen (KR 250,000) * Episode 16 (28th May 2012) - Me and My Band (1) Casper and Christian (La mesa de los Muertos) (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 250,000) Bjørn and Andreas (Mr. Frank) (KR 20,000, continued) * Episode 17 (2nd June 2012) - Me and My Band (2) Bjørn and Andreas (Mr. Frank) (KR 75,000) Andreas Bo and Thomas (Panacea) (KR 50,000 - lost on KR 125,000) * Episode 18 (4th June 2012) - Goodwill Service Lars Jacobsen and Mathias "Zanka" Jørgensen (KR 250,000) Category:Danish Series